


Foul mouthed mother hen

by Banashee



Series: Tear Down The Walls (IronHawk Verse) [9]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Clint Barton Cooks, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Peter spends the night at the Tower for the first time. It's also the first time he gets to know the other Avengers besides Tony outside of the battle field. To say he is a little intimidated would be a kind way to put it.It lasts for roughly two minutes after he actually meets them, and then Thor is coming over, and he brings company.The more the merrier right?Or: Clint is a foul mouthed mother hen and the Avengers Family has grown a lot.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Tear Down The Walls (IronHawk Verse) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345951
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Foul mouthed mother hen

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I got another part done! This has been stuck in my brain for quite some time, but I've been busy writing a bunch of other stuff. Now I finally get to return to this beloved verse - I hope you enjoy!

**Foul mouthed mother hen**

The thing with superheroes is that, they have a public image. Which can be quite a lot. And the media is happy about every chance they get to report about the Avengers.

Peter has worked with them before. He's even got a internship at Stark Industries and has gotten to know Mr. Stark ("Just call me Tony, kiddo.") on a personal level, so there's that. It's also an excuse for the two of them to blow stuff up in the workshop and call it science.

But the point is that maybe, despite all that, Peter is probably, _possibly, just a tiny little bit_ intimidated by the other Avengers. Tony, he knows by now and has formed a solid mentor-student friendship with him. Captain America, he's met in the field, talked to him. May have been a little bit star struck. But the fact that there are stupid school videos that lord knows who forced the American Icon to do, well, that helps a lot.

Dr. Banner, he's never met while not green, but there are photos of him in his classroom – Peter is much more excited than afraid to meet him. Thor, he knows is quite imposing, but also of very friendly nature unless you give him a good reason to fight. So that's not exactly his problem.

Because most of all, he's scared of the Black Widow and Hawkeye – these two used to be secret agents, which Peter is pretty sure is just a nicer, suitable for the public way of describing something much darker and more complicated than just that.

And he's seen them in action. They're badass. But see, the point about being intimidating.

That is, until Peter meets them outside of the battlefield for the first time.

*+~

Peter walks alongside Tony into the common area and the first thing he sees are the two master assassins in sweatpants and cheesy, touristy t-shirts proclaiming "I ♥ Kraków" in big and bold letters and a red heart over the chest. They're folded up into impossible knots on the couch, holding video game controllers.

Natasha is grinning from ear to ear while Clint rocks back and forth with concentration on his face, which unfortunately makes him look murderous (the effects of a really bad resting bitch face) but he's muttering,

"Be the liana. Be the liana... Come on..." then he exclaims, "Aw, Tasha, no!" and drops his controller in defeat while she laughs.

"Ha! Next trip to Starbucks is on you."

Clint shakes his head.

"You cheat. I don't know how, but you do."

"There is no need to cheat when you're so gloriously awful at this game." she blows him an air kiss and he throws a pillow at her. She doesn't even bother to try and catch it, just laughs some more.

In the meantime, Tony has crossed the room to greet them and comes up behind the archer, pressing an easy kiss on top of his head.

"It really isn't your strongest suit."

"Hey darling, nice to see you, too. The amount of love and support from you is truly overwhelming." he replies dryly,but there is an easy grin spread on his face. It makes him look much younger and more approachable.

"Always, dear. We'll be down in the workshop for a while", Tony waves over to Peter, who lifts one hand in an awkward greeting, "Let me know if you want any help for dinner later."

"Will do. Hey Kid, nice to meet you when nothing goes boom." He grins over to the teenager sometimes known as Spider-Man.

"Hi Mr. Hawkeye! Agent? Sir? Mr. Barton? Uh, hi! I'm Peter!"

"Jeez kid, don't hurt yourself. Just Clint is fine." He can't help the lopsided grin on his face.

"Natasha." She offers, and adds with a small wink "Please don't try and start with the 'Ma'am'"

Peter grins back easily, wondering for a moment why he'd been scared to meet them in the first place – these two dorks are a little hard to connect to the stone cold agents he's seen at work in the battlefield.

*+~

After quite some time of tinkering, JARVIS announces over the speakers in the lab,

"Sir, there is a call from the kitchen."

Tony looks up from the screen he'd been working on with Peter.

"Sure, patch it through." and a second later, Clint's voice fills the room.

"Hi, so, I forgot to ask Peter, you're staying for dinner, right? Any allergies, preferences?"

"Oh, uh that's nice, thank you! And don't worry, I'll eat, uh, anything. Metabolism and all." He laughs a little self consciously. The amount of food he needs to put away is a lot. And expensive. He hates thinking about that for many different reasons.

"That's alright. We're a lot of people here and there will be a fuckton of food here, anyway. Yes, 'fuckton' is a unit of measurement in this household. Gotta feed a few supersoldiers, Thor, Natasha... Speaking of, _quit stealing the cookie dough for fucks sake!_ So,Thor is bringing company tonight and _stop eating the motherfucking ingredients, or do you wanna explain to 6 hungry Asgardians why we ran out of food?!_ "

Clint keeps interrupting himself, pulling away from the phone and yelling at whoever is in the kitchen with him at the time.

Peter shares an amused look with Tony, who is currently taking apart one robotic part, listening with half an ear and grinning in clear amusement.

Then, it sounds like a knife is flung across the kitchen, imbedding itself into some kind of wooden surface with a _'thunk'_ that can be clearly heared even over the phone.

Peters eyebrows disappear under his dark hair.

 _"Charming, isn't he?"_ Tony scribbles on a holographic screen with a fond shake of head while Peter breaks out into silent laughter. He nods, then scribbles back, "Is this normal?" and the eye roll is enough of an answer. But Tony also scribbles,

“ _You may also call him the Foul Mouthed Mother Hen, he's used to that name.”_ which makes the teens quiet laughing fit worse.

"Okay, so, no allergies and nothing to worry about then?" Clint turns back to the phone, and there are giggles in the background, followed by another wooden sounding _'thunk'._

"Nope, all good, thank you. Do I need to be worried about having to catch knifes?" he can't stop himself from asking, because it's all he can do to stop himself from snickering more, which is met with laughter from the archer in the kitchen, and Tony next to him answers, "Not unless you steal the motherfucking ingredients." and starts to chortle. He doesn't worry too much about the language. He's pretty sure that boy has heard much worse in school already.

Peter is texting Aunt May to let her know he will stay in the Tower that night, because Tony offered, and it's much easier and safer than to make his way back to Queens late at night. May replies just a few minutes later.

_Alright, be safe. :)_

_Love you x ♥_

*+~

As it turns out later that evening, everyone survived the attempted theft of half finished cooking and baking, judging by the banter and dirty looks being shared, and the thieves are none other than the Black Widow and Captain America themselves. Who would have thought.

The dorkiness and family banter put Peter at ease once again, and he happily chats away at anyone and everyone while he helps them set the table.

Suddenly thick, black clouds darken up the entire room and the skies outside, and Peter jumps when a deep rumble of thunder shakes the glasses in the cabinet. A minute later, it's all cleared up and a cheerful group of very impressive people enters the kitchen.

Thor, he immediately recognizes of course. He is loud, huge and imposing, but the bright grin, happy sparkling eyes and the way he scoops up his teammates in big bear hugs that lift them off their feet for a moment completely make up for it.

Near Thor are three just as huge men, more or less bearded, wearing medieval and ancient looking armour and weapons, but they, too, are grinning and waving at the room in general. They also wear horns of unknown creatures on their belts, probably meant for drinking.

Next to them, a dark haired, tall and muscular woman in simple armour grins, and calls out a greeting as well. She looks no less imposing than her companions, but her eyes hold a kind and mischievous sparkle.

On Thor's other side is another woman, physically smaller, but with an aura of something that Peter couldn't exactly explain if asked, but her presence is amongst the most powerful things he's ever witnessed. She is introduced as Frigga, Mother of Thor.

In their company, are Lady Sif, a capable warrior, as well as Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg.

They all have brought food and drinks from Asgard. Amongst it is something enormous that will definitively not fit into or onto any cooking appliance in this kitchen, but no one dares asking what it is, but also, no one really bats an eye anymore.

So they quickly set up a grill outside on the Iron Man landing platform. It's far from the first time that this space has been abused for BBQ’s, and everyone is chatting, cheering and laughing loudly while they prepare the rest of the food and it feels like their group has always been this large.

There are all six core Avengers, Peter, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Bucky, Kate, and their five visitors from another realm.

When all of them are finally sat on a huge table, it's loud, but not uncomfortable. There are several conversations taking place, and Peter finds himself especially drawn to none other than the former Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes. The guy is quiet in comparison to the others, seeming a bit uncomfortable – not because of anyone in particular, but just generally anxious. Peter gets that – and makes it his personal mission to talk his ear off in an attempt to make him feel better. At first, it's like talking to a slightly responsive brick wall, but soon, there is something like a smile creeping onto the mans dark, scruffy features.

By the time they have dessert (two chocolate chip cookie cheesecakes, several bowls of chocolate mousse and a 'top your own' ice cream bar), his eyes are sparkling in amusement and he looks much, much more alive. Next to him, Captain America (“Just call me Steve, we're all friends here, kid.”) is literally beaming. He looks a bit like an overexcited dog, at the sight of his best friend smiling and relaxing, and Peter tries very hard not to link him to the one eyed mutt that kept circling the grill earlier, in hopes of something to fall off.

Judging by the way Lucky is now curled up under the table and on top of Clint's feet, Peter is pretty sure his wish was granted – he would have totally done the same, to be honest. But what kind of monster wouldn't?

Farther along the table, Natasha and Bruce are in a lively conversation with Lady Sif and Frigga, and when the evening comes to an end, everyone has spaced out a little bit in smaller groups. Looking over to the bar, Natasha wraps an arm around the scientists shoulders and leans close, resting her chin near his neck.

“Is it bad that I'm developing a little crush on Sif?” she asks, and Bruce breathes out in a half snort, half sigh.

“You too? Oh thank heavens. I felt really bad for thinking just that earlier.” He admits, and Natasha is actually laughing out loud at this.

“Honestly, I would have been concerned if you didn't. You do have a type, after all.”

“What, people who could snap me in half if it wasn't for the other guy?”

“Exactly.”

“You know, all you have to do is ask. These things are really not a big deal back home.” Thor informs them happily, having walked up behind them and obviously heared part of their chat.

It causes Natasha to smirk a bit, while Bruce blushes with a deep scarlet red creeping up his neck. They share a silent look, and Thor claps their shoulders for a moment, moving on his merry way.

*+~

The full moon is high in the darkened night sky, shining upon the rooftop from where they look down on the city that never sleeps.

One of of the outdoor sofas, Tony is sprawled out in between Clint's long legs, happily leaning back and chatting with Peter, who is sat on the floor and lightly scratching behind Lucky's ear while Kate Bishop runs her hand through the thick fur on the dogs chest. It took her all of two minutes to decide that she will force-adopt Peter as a younger brother. He's kind of getting used to that by now, since this seems to be most Avengers reaction to meeting him.

Rhodey shares the other, bigger couch with Fandral, Pepper and Happy, and they too are engrossed in their discussion about who even knows what. Everyone else isn't far, and when the moon makes space for the sun to slowly come up, a few of them venture back inside to make breakfast.

Might as well.

This time, there are no flying knifes, because not even Natasha and Steve are foolishly daring enough to annoy the Foul Mouthed Mother Hen two days in a row.


End file.
